Just Between Us Five
by Princess Rainy Day
Summary: "Sometimes the best friendships happen when the most un-obvious people are together." When Luna is forced to go to camp on a small island, she quickly becomes friends with the oddest of people- Braeburn, Derpy, Strongheart, and Octavia. Who knew that those five would have the craziest times together? Being an awkward freak isn't so bad when your with your friends. PonyHumanHybrid


_Notes before reading: _

_* Luna is younger then almost everybody. I know, I know. Hate me! She's also not a princess. It's in a AU, so yeah. She and Celestia are just normal teenage girls. Or are they? Dun Dun Dun._

_* Genderbent characters will appear so if that makes you feel weird... then you should leave... Cause the main shipping is Luna x Dusk Shine (aka male Twilight Sparkle) but I don't know why that would weird you out..._

_* Everyone is a pony-hybrid. All hybrids have ears and tail. Depending on what type of pony they are they also have those features._

_*I based the camp off the one I just went too. It was really fun... but yeah. Would have been more fun if Luna was there! :)_

_*I don't nothing but this writing!_

* * *

_**Just Between Us Five**_

_**"Sometimes the best friendships happen when the most un-obvious people are together."**_

**Chapter One: Luna meets her Wingman**

. . .

"Luna! If we miss our plane I'll be furious!"

"Shut up!" I rolled over onto my side. It was 4:30 in the morning. Why the hell am I awake?

"Come on, come on. Please tell me your packed." I groaned to see my open (and empty) suitcase on the floor_. Lady, did I look like I was packed?_

"Yeah yeah. I'll be down soon. Just get of my room."

"Hurry! We're leaving in 20 minutes." I heard my sister walk out of my room. I ran a hand through my blue frizzy hair. It all tangled and messy. I bet my tail is the same. I don't even want to think about the makeup I left on my face. Honestly I can't really process anything right now.

"Five more minutes of sleep and I'll get packed."

. . .

And next thing I knew, I was in the plane. Apparently Tia had to "carry" _(please, I'm sure she used magic) _me to car and pack for me. I hope she actually brought clothes I could wear. Luckily, our flight to Kosmikós Island wasn't a long one. A couple hours and we land onto the small island.

"I hate camp." I mumbled staring out into the nothing-ness from window. I sat next to my sleeping sister- in first class of course. Mother and Father adored Tia. If Tia was happy they were happy. I wish the same thing applied to me.

Tia agreed to give me the window seat as long as she got it on the way back. She goes to this camp every god damn year. It's called "Kosmikós Camp for the Lovely". It's practically school for stuck up artsy people. They have painting, drawing, pottery, music, flying classes, spell classes, writing, singing, anything you want classes. You name it, I'm sure Kosmikós has it. The name already sets me off. Needless to say, I'm not a "lovely" person.

This year, I was finally old enough to attend it. You have to be in High school, and now that I'm going to be a sophomore, I get to go. Great. I will revenge my parents for this.

This camp was the best thing before I had to go. Having the house all to myself for one month without my stupid sister? It was amazing! I could sleep in till the afternoon, then go to sleep that morning. That was my favorite part of the year!

We were so different. I still don't understand till this day how we are related.

I was an awkward freak to say the least. She was absolutely perfect. She was tall, pretty, and nice. She had long soft pink hair and pretty purple eyes. I had frizzy blue hair that I liked to tease up and matching boring blue eyes. Her skin is flawless and tan, while my skin resembles the fur of a polar bear. Boys practically confess their love to her on a daily basis, while I stay lonely and single_._

_"Well I don't even want a boyfriend anyways_."

She could be anything she wanted, a movie star, a model, a singer, a doctor, a lawyer- anything. She was not only smart, but the most lovely women you may ever speak too. I'm terrible at school work, and nearly failed my freshmen year. She aced her junior year with all A's.

_"Your not stupid, you just don't apply yourself."_

Almost everyday she would tell me that.

I looked out the window again. My music was blaring- just some ignorant crap that will most likely ruin my hearing while I'm older. I sigh, still there's nothing from my plastic window view. Just puffy white clouds and the crispy blue sky.

"Your makeup is messed up near the bottom." I could barely hear my sister say. I stuck my finger in my mouth before wiping some of my bottom eye liner.

"You should stop wearing so much." _I think_ is what she said as she folded her legs. I couldn't really hear with my music on. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry that I can't look like a model everyday." I mumbled pulling out a comic book. She shook her head before closing her eyes.

I turned through the pages, not really processing what was happening. I was tired and already to go home. I knew that we still had another 30 minutes before landing. I hate being concealed in small areas from long periods of time. It drives me crazy. Worst part is that your not allowed to use magic, or use your wings (for obvious reasons).

As I was flipping through my comic, something purple caught my eyes. I looked up to see a boy around maybe my sister's age walking to the front of the plane. He had short purple hair which sort of curled. Straight across bangs, and didn't have much expression. He was tall, and had square black glasses on. He looked so formal for a plane ride.

"Sir! First class passengers only! Please use the bathroom in the back."

"There's is a line. And I really need to use the bathroom."

"Sir."

With a sigh he trudge back. What's with that guy?

"Do you think he's gay?" I whisper to Tia, taking one headphone out of my ear. She gave me a confused look and shook her head.

"Dusk? NO! He's kind of klutz though. He's super serious and doesn't say much. A unicorn, and smart. That's Twilight's brother." I was surprised my sister knew so much about this guy. _Well he looked gay to me._

"I didn't know Twilight had a brother. Why didn't you say hi?"

"He's hard to approach." I shrugged and put another headphone in. I wish we could have just flown there using our wings. I knew that would be impossible, because we would have suitcases, but still. I hate just sitting here.

"We are now preparing for landing. Please shut off electronics and fasten your seat belt."

"Damn." I mumbled pulling my headphones out. I wrapped them around my iPod before shoving in my bag.

"Now remember Luna, you are going to be the alicorn-" the rest of her words just faded off into nonsense. I'm so sick of hearing the word_… alicorn_. Every time it just sounds so unfamiliar.

_"Your so special! Wings and a horn?"_

Would you just shut up already?

The only other person I met with this rare ability was my sister, Celestia.

Why was I cursed with this wonderful gift?

I sat back as I felt my body launch to the back of my seat. I felt the wheels of the airplane slid across the wet surface of the island. It was the normal weather- rain. Tia says it always rains here.

_"Please keep your seat belts fastened till the pilot has given an okay."_

"Grab your stuff so we can be ready to get off." I shook my head, swooping down to grab my crumpled bag from under the seat ahead.

"Come on, come on!" Said Tia excitedly, grabbing my sleeve. I slung my bag around my shoulder. I didn't even realize they said we could get off. All I want to stretch my wings out.

We walked through the runway to the airport. So far, everything seemed… small. The airport was tiny. My school was bigger then this.

We walked into airport to see two young adults holding welcoming signs from the camp. I cringed at their fake smiling faces. My sister smiled as she walked up to the two.

"Celestia! Your back!" The two guys grabbed my sister in a hug.

"Yes! I can't believe your counselors this year!" The two guys were unicorns with orange hair. One had a bad mustache thing going on.

_"Must stay away from the orange ones."_ I mentally made a sticky note in my head to remember that. I don't know who they are and I don't like them. They were so… eh. I don't know. I just get the weirdest vibes about them.

"I'm going to get our suitcases." I said awkwardly scooting towards the convey belt.

"No wait, Luna, meet Flim and Flam—" I escaped just in time to avoid having any sort of contact with the_Orange Ones._

I stood alone in front of the conveyer belt. Not many people were around, and the belt wasn't moving.

"Howdy Gorgeous!" I jumped as I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder. I turn to see a guy with wavy blond hair giving me a giant smile. I yelped as I pushed his arm off mine. He was tall, and fit. He was actually attractive, but right now, that's not my biggest concern.

"What the hell?" I yelled jumping back. He just kept smiling. I was so confused!

"You must be new here, aren't you? Braeburn's the name! What about you lovely?"

"Please stop talking to me." I said clenching my fists. He seem to ignore my request.

"Your look familiar. Do you have a sister?"

**"No." **I said lying straight through my teeth.

"Come on come on, I'm just trying to be friendly! That's all! We get to spend the next month together so I might as well get to know ya!" I sighed as pushed some hair out of my face.

"If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?" I asked raising a eyebrow. He nodded, still with that stupid smile.

"My name is Luna. Now is there anyplace around here I can stretch my wings?" I asked. His creepy smile changed to a confused look.

"But you're a unicorn?" Oh god why did I have to ask? Now I'll have to explain. No. No. No.

"Uh I need to find my sister." I quickly walked away from the earth pony. I saw my sister already crowed by a bunch of kids. Ughhh….

"But I thought you didn't have any siblings!" I could hear him cry out from behind.

"Oh, Luna! Luna! Please come here! Meet-"

No no no! Danger zone!

I walked to get out of the crowds of swarming kids. I need air. I need to stretch my wings! I slipped past the herds of people, to the exit. I knew the luggage would take forever to get here. I was nearly running as the automatic doors started to open.

I was wearing my shirt with my wing holes, so the moment my feet touched the gravel outside, I spread them out, jumping up. I felt my hair push behind me as the fresh air blew on my face. I felt so free!

The cold air made me open my eyes. I was glad to see that there was no one around to see me soar up. I stretched my arms as I went higher. I was surprised to see not one other Pegasus up in the air. You'd think you'd see someone…

"Luna! Come on! The suitcases are here! And the shuttle is leaving!"

"Can't I fly there?" I whined seeing my sister from the ground. She folded her arms and glared at me.

"Get down here!"

. . .

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

"Looks like there's an empty seat by you! Mind if I sit there?"

"Yes."

"Alright!" The blond cowboy had taken a seat by me. I currently sat in back of the bus. I was also low on blood sugar. I don't think this kid realize how tired and moody I was feeling.

"So where ya from?" He asked with his stupid smile. I thought about not replying but figured he wouldn't stop bugging me until I told him.

"Canterlot."

"No way! That place is so darn fancy! I once went there on family trip! Oh boy did we have a blast!"

"Yeah, it's pretty hoity toity."

"Guess where I'm from!"

"Hell?"

"Appleloosa!" He nearly screamed into my ear while he shook his arms in the air. I held my urge to slap him.

"I'm so excited for this year of camp! This is my first year! I hear it's really fun! What classes are you taking?"

"I dunno…"

Why was I tolerating this for this long? He kept on talking on and on about what it was like at home. I couldn't help but to listen to his weird adventures. Weird… but they didn't sound half bad. I wish I could have cool stuff like that happen to myself.

The ride had been way longer then I thought. For such a tiny island this sure was a long bus ride. We kept making stops to pick up more campers. Soon enough, the bus was loud and full of excited teenagers. I watched as a girl with a short blue bob cut walked up. She first looked at Braeburn. It was almost with… envy? I'm not really sure how to describe it. She then looked at me, then back at him. Her weird glance had turned into a grimly smile.

"Oh look, it's the cowboy for Apple-looser." Braeburn stopped talking and looked up at her, confused.

"Trixie?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He sounded slightly hurt.

"Who gave you permission to call me just Trixie? I am the GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie you idiot!"

"Geesh, I'm sorry." I looked at Braeburn then at her.

"Your still as annoying as I remember."

_That's it._

"What crawled up your ass and died?" The back of the bus went silent as I stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"You seriously walked to the back of the bus to make fun of him? What the hell is your problem?" I clenched my fist as her sickly smile turned to evil glare. I felt like I could give her more respect if what she was saying actually sounded smart, but come on. Apple-looser? Get a freaking dictornary then come back and see me!

"Fool, you obviously don't know who I am. I am The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie! I am the best unicorn around here! Much better then you!"

Okay, this was just childish.

"I'm not a unicorn." I said slightly smiling. I didn't even the whole bus was watching as I stretched out my wings.

_Her face was priceless. SO WORTH IT._

"Alicorn… Alicorn… Alicorn…" I could hear the word mumbling through out the bus. I didn't care. I was ready to take her to the ground! Right before I shot off my first spell, someone ran between us.

"Girls! Girls! Stop it now!" I saw my sister. Of course, perfect Tia trying to stop **my **fight.

"I don't have time to fight with freaks like you." Trixie then walked to the front of the bus and sat down. My sister just shook her head at me before sitting back down in her seat. I pulled my wings back in, and sat down. The bus had gotten quiet. I don't care. I don't regret what I did. I realized that Braeburn had his big green eyes on me.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. That was so amazing!"

"Yeah… well I guess from now on you'll just has to stick with me."

Never would I thought that this guy was going to end up not only being my wingman, but one of my best friends.

* * *

Yay! How did you like it? Too cheesy? Most likely! Hope I did the characters okay. I think I may have been a little OCC with Luna but thats okay :) Love you! -Rainy


End file.
